onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/(100) Celebrating the best in blogging
And here I am, a milestone achieved! Never had I thought achieving this milestone in just a year and 3 months with the wikia. Blogging has been a lot of fun and hopefully will be able to continue to enjoy it for as long as it lasts. A ton of thanks and appreciation to many community members here for the support, that has been one of the main motivating factor for my continuous blog productions. Also please excuse my not-so-frequent appearance recently, work has been very demanding and the (Chinese) wedding reception dinner in June took a lot of my personal time and attention to prepare for. ^_^ OK, now let's move onto the blog itself. What better way to spend the milestone blog if not to celebrate the hallmark of One Piece Wikia bloggings. From raw data related to blogging, I was able to process it into statistic and results are as following. Note: During my data processing, I specifically filtered away blogs which does not have any comment posts at all (zero comment). Therefore all the blogs mentioned in the results below are having at least ONE comment in it - it matters not whether the comment came from blog author or some other users. List of users with highest number of total blogs If not mistaken, the blogging aspect of One Piece Wikia is now 3 years 9 months old already. As of current, do you know who has made the most number of blogs in the wikia? This section salutes the users with the highest number of blogs to-date (shortlisted to only those users who has 100 blogs count and above). I personally felt really happy as I had the chance to get to know all of the above mentioned users at some point of my time, specifically last year. However a few of the mentioned users are no longer as active as they used to be (e.g. Soul, Hungry, BLS and Tucky), so there may be new users nowadays who may not know who these legendary OP bloggers are. p.s. I am not included into this list at the moment because I have two blogs that had zero comments, therefore I am considered having 98 blogs (with comments) instead of the actual count of 100 blogs. List of users having blogs with comments count of 100 and above This section pays tribute to ALL users who had blogs achieving at least 100 comments count and above. The comments could be genuine discussions, trolls, spams, heated debate or anything else but nonetheless a comment is a comment. The list has been shortlisted to those who has 4 or more blogs having 100 (or above) comments count. What else can I say besides "MDM is a legend!". In his own way, he entertains the community with a variety of his creative, innovative or downright humorous blogs! To those who does not know, one of the very reason I joined the wikia was because I was attracted by a lot of his hilarious blogs. Not surprised to see Neo's name but was expecting her numbers to be much higher. Tucky totally caught me by surprise, was not aware that kid had such a reputation in him! Too bad he's no longer active around here. Other users who has blog(s) with 100 (or higher) comments count: 3 blogs - Marcus Junior, Ryuzakiforever, Zoro-san 2 blogs - Blackendedsoul, Imhungry4444, Jonny16, Mrgod11234, Pacifista15, SeaTerror, Swimswimfruit, TrafalgarKid, Uknownada, Whiskey13, WillofOP 1 blog - Black Leg Sanji, Chopper4PirateKing, D.Dragon123, Dark Doctor, Don7, Dragon018, Firefist553, Galaxy9000, JetGatlingGun00, Jinbe, Kuriani, KuroAshi98, Legato Bluesummers, Mythical zoan fruit enthusiast, Nacchan-san, Phoenixs23, Sanjifan, Sergant Alpha, Sergeant Alpha, The Humaniod Typhoon, Total carnage, WonderfulUnicorn, X-RAPTOR, Yatanogarasu, Yeit List of users having blogs with the editors count of 25 and above Editors count denotes the number of users who has commented at least once in a blog. Different from comments count, an editors count calculates the number of individual user IDs in its singularity (not sure if I had worded it correctly, apologies if was wrong.) E.g. if in a blog there are 3 comments from me, 5 from user A and 2 from user B, the blog has 3 editors count. AWC comments will be calculated distinctly based on the respective IP addresses. Veteran users will remember in those days how a BLS' chapter predictions attracted a lot of readers, users and AWC alike, therefore BLS' chapter prediction blogs always have a high number of editors count. I was once told by MDM that comments count meant nothing if there were trolls, spams and/or arguments involved, but a high number of editors count was a good indication of the blog's popularity and success. A good benchmark will be to attract at least 25 editor appearances (to comment) in a blog. This section pays homage to ALL users who had blogs with a minimum 25 editors count and above. The list has been shortlisted to only those users with 8 or more blogs having 25 (or more) editors count. Neo and MDM, so many blogs with significantly high number of editor appearances. Just impressive! BLS, well known for his Oda-like prediction blogs, so much so that his productions got published to even outside of the Wikia itself. That was how I came to know about One Piece Wikia. LPK and Rici, two highly respected and favorite amongst the veterans. Other users who has blog(s) with 25 (or more) editors count: 7 blogs - Roranoa zoro, X-RAPTOR, Yountoryuu 6 blogs - Blackendedsoul, Uknownada, Yatanogarasu 5 blogs - Imhungry4444, Pandawarrior 4 blogs - DancePowderer, DarkSkullPirates, Fintin, Pacifista15, Ryuzakiforever, Stone Roger, WhitzellBlood 3 blogs - Chopper4PirateKing, D.Dragon123, JetGatlingGun00, Jinbe, Kraykan, SeaTerror, Staw-p, The Humaniod Typhoon, TrafalgarKid, WillofOP, Yonkou Rome, Zoro-san 2 blogs - Chopperdude, Czarmieljerome, Fantasy Detective, Firefist553, Giotis, Haki73, Jaimini626, Jonny16, Legato Bluesummers, Luffayking12, Marcus Junior, Monkey d strawhat, Mrgod11234, Sanjifan, Straw Hat Boy, Swimswimfruit, Total carnage 1 blog - 28Hermes78, Aba1, Akali95, Bankai99, Bloodhound20, ChiroSamai94, ChopperFan, Clarisstaownbrowniees, Coby413, Coffee Shop Corporate Raider, ColdGrand, Dark Doctor, Dmurray1031, Don7, Dowey29394, Dragon018, Dryst97, Duval Tampan, Eightynine!, Ekiouja, Ellen siren, Emberylne, FROz3nB0T, Galaxy9000, Ghostyzz, GinIchimaru, Hunterhyde, Ichigostop, Jademing, Jc21, Joshv009, Jrotc193, Juracuille, Juraquille Mihawk, Kataang13, Kuriani, KuroAshi98, Lassan, LionRed, LordFrz, Mr. Strongworld, MsSayurri, Mythical zoan fruit enthusiast, Nacchan-san, NamiPlusSanji, NaruIchi24, Nino ronin, OnePiece-Kaizokudan, OnepieceMonster Trio, Phoenixs23, Rainelz, Random random no mi, Rhysno1, Ryuske, Sanji The Cook, Sanjithechief, Satchi-kun02, Sentomaru, Sergant Alpha, Sergeant Alpha, Sono kaizoku, Stormbaron, The Bonehead Skipper, The Gold Lion, Traffy731, Videogamep, White Hunter Smoker, Wirdang, Xxace77, YazzyDream, Yeit, YTOfficer01, ZoloLover, Blogs with highest number of comments count Did you know, the highest number of comments count in a blog is > 1000?! Blogs with highest number of editors count Are you aware, the highest number of editors count in a blog is 181?! Have a happy weekend, people! Category:Blog posts